


A Kiss Is Just a Kiss

by Amphigorym



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-24
Updated: 2011-03-24
Packaged: 2017-10-17 06:03:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amphigorym/pseuds/Amphigorym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turlough kisses the Doctor.  Dithering ensues, followed by more kissing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kiss Is Just a Kiss

The first time it happened, the Doctor would later find himself wondering why it took so long to react. Or if it really did take him that long to react, because he wasn’t actually timing the whole thing, coming out of the blue as it did, so it could have been several seconds instead of the several minutes he thinks it was between the time Turlough’s lips pressed against his, and the moment when he realized that the young man was kissing him (not aggressively, but still…) and pushed him away.

Turlough stepped back easily enough then stood there, eyes glittering, one of his rare genuine smiles gracing his lips. Very nice lips, the Doctor thought, then shook himself, and puts on his best stern ‘I am a Time Lord of Great Age and Wisdom face,’ because Rassilon knows if you gave the boy and inch, he’d take several miles

“Might I ask what brought that on?” He likes to think he sounds calm, unruffled, and totally in control, despite the fact that his voice definitely squeak into a higher register at the end of the sentence.

Turlough continues to smile. “I wanted to kiss you.”

“Oh.” He’s not sure what he was expecting, but he doesn’t think that was it. “The Black Guardian hasn’t been bothering you again, has he?” Turlough shakes his head. “You haven’t eaten or drank anything unusual recently?” Another headshake. “You just…decided you wanted to kiss me?”

“Well actually, I’ve wanted to do it for quite some time.”

“You have?” The Doctor isn’t sure whether he should be alarmed by this or not. He thinks he’s slightly alarmed, but only because he’s not used to companions kissing him. Developing crushes on him, yes. Thinking they want to have sex with him, yes. But most of them just don’t kiss him out of the clear blue sky.

Well, except Jamie. And Jo. And the Brig that one time. And Romana. And Harry Sullivan. But beyond that, it’s not as if he’s the sort of person who goes around kissing random people he takes into his TARDIS.

 _Haven’t you forgotten a few names?_ A niggling little voice in his head queries. He tells it, in no uncertain terms, to shut up.

He supposes he shouldn’t have stood there dithering like that. It’s probably what gave Turlough the idea that he was okay with him doing it again.

This time was deeper, and involved pressing their bodies together, and by the time Turlough finally broke it, the Doctor was beginning to reconsider his general position on not kissing companions. He didn’t know where the young man had learned to kiss like that (surely not Brendan?), but he obviously wasn’t a novice.

 _There’s still time to take control of the situation,_ his brain reminded him. Unfortunately, his body wasn’t listening to his brain at that moment, having decided that it liked the way it felt when Turlough was pressed up against him. The young man looked so thin, the Doctor had always assumed he’d be rather bony, so he was surprised how smooth and wiry his body felt against his. _Build like a scrapper._ The phrase floated through his mind, and he had to admit it fit well.

 _This isn’t going to help matters any._ His brain was still trying to get his attention. Unfortunately, his body had decided that they’ve been listening to his brain for far too long.

 _Go for it,_ his body advises him.

And so he does.


End file.
